


Soldier and Genius

by Amethystina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, So ratings and warnings will vary, This is a collection of stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystina/pseuds/Amethystina
Summary: This is a collection of shorter Winteriron ficlets either from my Tumblr or prompted by people at the Winteriron Discord server. Some of these have not been posted elsewhere and I wanted to give you all the chance to read them.Each chapter is a separate story that ranges between 700-1500 words. Ratings and warnings will be given in the author's note at the beginning of each chapter, and more stories will be added as I write them.Enjoy, my lovelies <3





	1. If You Like Piña Coladas

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt by[Skye07](http://skye07.tumblr.com/):** _"If you get a coconut, I'll get a piña colada, deal?"_
> 
> **Rating/Warnings:** G / Mentions of Howard and Maria's murder
> 
>  **Notes:** I admit that I changed the prompt just slightly to better fit the story I came up with when reading it, but I hope that's okay! I had a lot of fun writing this one  <3

 

"Well, things could certainly be worse."

Bucky stared incredulously at Stark. " _How_ could this _possibly_ get any worse?"

They were standing on a tropical beach, pearly white sand under their feet and an endless expanse of turquoise water spread out before them. Palm trees swayed in the gentle breeze and the cheerful sound of singing birds drifted out from the jungle behind them.

Stark spread his arms wide. "Look at this place. Out of all the possible destinations to get magically teleported to, this isn't so bad."

"Stark, we were in the middle of an _Avengers mission_ ," Bucky pointed out, not quite able to hold back his distress. "What if Ste— the others need us?"

Finally, there was a slight tightening of Stark's shoulders, showing that he wasn't quite as nonchalant about the situation as he pretended to be.

"I'm just trying to be optimistic," Stark replied with what, honest to God, could only be described as a _pout_.

"I had to _pry you out of your suit_."

"Yes." Stark glanced over his shoulder at the abandoned armor, pieces of it scattered in the white sand like bizarre, colorful seashells. "That _is_ unfortunate. Who knew magical teleportation would short circuit the thing?"

He turned back to face Bucky, a crooked smile on his lips.

" _But_ , unless you're hiding a teleporter underneath that tight black vest of yours, which, let's be honest, seems _highly_ unlikely—" Bucky fought the strangest urge to blush when Stark's gaze strayed to his chest, "—there's not much we can do."

Bucky wanted to protest, but deep down he knew that Stark was right. They'd lost contact with FRIDAY and had no other means to reach their teammates — not with Stark's suit out of commission. The other Avengers would be able to locate Bucky and Stark using the built-in trackers in their gear, but — since the mission had taken place in _Canada_ — picking them up would probably still take hours. Bucky wasn't entirely sure in what part of the world they had landed, but it was definitely not close to where the rest of the team were.

Bucky held back a sigh. This wasn't quite what he'd had in mind when he'd signed up to join the Avengers.

To be honest, he'd done so mostly because of Steve. After everything they had been through — Berlin, Siberia, the Accords — Bucky had felt guilty enough to stay, even if he still had his doubts. The Accords might have been revised and Steve and the others cleared of their charges — Bucky included — but things still felt stilted and terrifyingly fragile.

The main reason, Bucky knew, was the man standing next to him on the sunny beach.

To be fair, it wasn't actually Stark's fault. He'd been surprisingly accepting when the renegade Avengers returned with Bucky in tow. Aside from a slight twitch in his jaw and a strained smile, Stark had welcomed them with admirable kindness and not once brought up the thick, suffocating tension that lay between him and Bucky.

No, if anyone was to blame for making things awkward, it was Bucky. He avoided Stark when he could, kept to his own more often than not, and tried to be as unobtrusive as humanly possible. He knew Stark would probably never forgive him for what he had done and the last thing he wanted was to cause the man any more pain.

Bucky still wasn't sure why Stark had been kind enough to design and build him a new arm. Bucky certainly didn't deserve it, and he would be lying if he said that he didn't expect it to literally blow up in his face at some point.

Stark was better than that, though, Bucky knew that. If he wanted Bucky dead, he would try to kill him face to face, which was a surprisingly comforting thought. At least Bucky would see it coming.

"Hey, I have an idea."

Bucky looked at Stark, who had turned to inspect the jungle instead of the sparkling ocean.

"If _you_ get us a coconut, I'll make us piña coladas, deal?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Bucky had no idea what Stark was talking about. He threw a discreet glance upwards, wondering if he should get Stark out of the sun before he started spouting more nonsense.

It was unbearably hot, Bucky could admit. Had he been on that beach with anyone else, Bucky would honestly have stripped out of half of his uniform already, but, given that his companion was the man whose parents he had murdered in cold blood twenty years ago, he thought that would be a terribly bad idea.

Stark rolled his eyes which, for some reason, looked more adorable than Bucky had expected. Maybe because he had no right whatsoever to let his thoughts wander in that direction. Not after what he had done to Howard and Maria.

"I'm trying to lighten the mood, Terminator." Stark put his hands on his hips, his smile surprisingly teasing. Bucky had never been at the receiving end of one of those before.

He tried to tell himself it wasn't a big deal.

"Stark—"

There was a disapproving noise from Stark and Bucky quickly amended, "Mr. Stark—"

"My _God_ , that's even worse," Stark interrupted. He frowned at Bucky. "Just call me Tony."

Bucky stiffened, feeling a curl of panic. He couldn't. Not after what he had done.

"I don't—" Bucky averted his gaze and found himself unable to continue the sentence.

A silence settled between them, broken only by the gentle sound of lapping waves and cheerful birdsong. Bucky had prayed that they would never end up in a position like this, when their reluctantly shared past would have to be addressed.

"Is this about Siberia?"

Bucky grimaced and scratched his neck. Even if he didn't look up, he could feel Stark's gaze on him, searching.

Stark sighed. "I guess I never did apologize for that." Bucky looked up in surprise but Stark just kept talking, as if he couldn't hear just how bizarre his own words were. "I'm sorry for trying to kill you. And obliterating your arm. But, in my defense—"

"Why are _you_ apologizin'?" Bucky blurted out, hardly believing his ears.

"I tried to kill you." Stark shrugged. "I've been told that's the kind of thing you apologize for."

"But I..." Bucky swallowed, regret and bile rising in his throat. "I killed your parents."

Stark, surprisingly, didn't even flinch. He met Bucky's gaze and while he still looked a little guarded, he clearly wasn't angry.

"I think the brainwashing absolves you of any guilt."

"No, it doesn't. I still—"

"Barnes."

Bucky had never hear Stark sound to stern before and he quickly shut his mouth. Stark looked up at him, his hair still a little ruffled from being pried out of the suit and eyes a distracting shade of gold in the light of the tropical sun.

"I forgive you."

Something in Bucky's chest clenched. He couldn't breathe.

"I was pissed and hurt when I first found out, sure, but I think anyone would have been." Stark maintained eye contact and Bucky could see the sincerity in his gaze, as well as lingering hints of pain and grief. "Siberia wasn't my best moment, okay? But, since then, I've had time to calm down and think things through and build you an arm." Stark gestured to the limb in question. "And I forgive you. It took me a couple of months, but I forgive you."

Bucky still wasn't entirely sure how to breathe properly, but he knew he had to say something.

"And I forgive you," he managed to croak, throat tight. In all honesty, Stark's actions in Siberia weren't at all bad compared to what Bucky had done, but he suspected that Stark wanted the confirmation nonetheless.

As expected, Stark's shoulders lowered a fraction, that easy smile returning.

"This got unbearably emotional, didn't it?" he said. Stark wrinkled his nose in distaste and Bucky couldn't help laughing, suddenly feeling lighter than he had in months.

"You could say that again," Bucky replied, still a little choked.

He was rewarded by a wide grin, followed by a teasing jab from Stark's elbow. "I told you things could get worse."

Bucky couldn't hold back a snort, shaking his head at Stark's smugness. Stark, the bastard, only grinned happily at him, his eyes crinkling at the corners and everything. Bucky still wasn't quite convinced that he deserved Stark's forgiveness, but he wasn't going to throw it back in his face, either.

"Also, call me Tony from now on," Stark said, looking more relaxed than Bucky could ever remember seeing him. Perhaps it was the beautiful setting — the swaying trees and glittering ocean — but, more probably, it was the sudden lack of tension between them. Things weren't miraculously okay, not by a long shot, but this was definitely a step in the right direction.

"If you call me Bucky," he replied.

Stark kept grinning, eyes distractingly bright. "I can do that."

Bucky exhaled, feeling the knot of dread and regret loosen, if only just a little.

Things were _definitely_ heading in the right direction.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Skye for the prompt, and to [Vashoth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vashoth) for doing the betaing and leaving lovely comments throughout!
> 
> To anyone who's interested, you can join the 18+ Winteriron Discord server [HERE](https://discord.gg/A32YB6Y). It's a great place to meet other Winteriron shippers and get inspiration for fics or art, or just socialise, if that's more your thing. It might look big and scary at first, but I assure you that it's a lovely place <3


	2. Coffee, Stress, and Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt by[CarpeDentum](http://archiveofourown.org/users/carpedentum):** _Coffee, stress, kisses_
> 
> **Rating/Warnings:** G / None
> 
>  **Notes:** This is literally just fluff. Maybe one or two sentences of light angst, but other than that it's just tooth-rotthingly fluffy. Enjoy ;)

 

It would be wrong to say that Bucky's life was in any way routine. He _had_ routines, sure, like morning runs with Steve, sparring with Natasha, and cooking dinners on Thursdays, but, more often than not, living with the Avengers didn't allow for a whole lot of structure. One day he might be lazing around in his PJs watching Mythbusters, but the next he'd be battling a giant squid down in Florida.

A lot could be said about being an Avenger, but at least he was never bored.

Instead of routines, Bucky had started taking note of the _constants_ in his life, be they good or bad. Steve was one, as he always had and always would be, and the metal arm was another. It didn't matter how many times Tony redesigned it, Bucky would always have the arm as a reminder of what he had lost and all the years of brainwashing and torture that had followed. Thankfully, he was getting better and better at dealing with those memories.

The team was another constant. The rooster might change from time to time, some members leaving while new ones joined, but the unity and feeling of family remained, perhaps because Steve was always there at the helm, ready to keep them on an even keel. Tony and Steve both, in all fairness. Steve might be the official leader of the team, but it hadn't passed Bucky by just how devoted Tony was, not just to their cause, but the individual people fighting to reach that goal.

Within a couple of months, Tony became another one of Bucky's constants.

He wasn't even sure how it happened. He'd always thought that Tony would dislike him — God knew there were reasons they shouldn't get along, most of them featuring in the nightmares that had Bucky wake up screaming — but, somehow, they did. It took a while for Bucky to come to terms with the fact, but Tony genuinely seemed to like him.

They traded jokes and opinions, their discussions heated but never hostile. They spent a surprising amount of time together, Tony working on Bucky's arm while ranting about books and movies Bucky had yet to experience. Then they moved on to actually _watching_ said movies, curled up on the couch together while Tony complained about the flaws and inconsistencies.

Suddenly, Bucky knew what it was like to fall asleep to the steady beats of Tony's heart, with the soft, comforting light of the arc reactor keeping the nightmares at bay. Tony jokingly pointed out that Bucky had slept through more movies than he'd seen, often with his head pillowed on Tony's chest, but Bucky didn't care.

In Tony's heartbeat he found a constant that soothed him like nothing else.

Bucky cherished the time he spent with Tony and was incredibly grateful that he was shown such kindness despite all the things he had done. Tony, as well as Steve and the other Avengers, played a great part in Bucky's newfound happiness. He felt like he belonged, even if the world wasn't what it had been all those years ago. Bucky could adapt.

That said, he was still taken by surprise the day Tony kissed him.

Perhaps he shouldn't have been considering the amount of time they spent together and the fact that Tony was, without fail, the first Bucky searched for when he entered a room. He was drawn to Tony, captivated by his brilliant smiles, his kindness, and the steady whisper of _home_ and _safety_.

So the day Tony stepped out of his suit — just minutes after their latest, most grueling Avengers mission in _months_ — and slipped into Bucky's arms as if there was no place he would rather be, Bucky felt something click into place. Finally, with Tony's lips against his, he knew.

_This was it._

There was no place Bucky would rather be, either.

Being together with Tony was surprisingly easy. Bucky wouldn't say that they never disagreed or that it wasn't a struggle some days — there were bound to be conflicts with two such damaged people — but he wouldn't change it for the world. The happiness he felt when spending time with Tony was unrivaled.

It also brought about some interesting changes to his routines.

He had someone to wake up next to in the mornings, which made getting out of bed for his runs just a _little_ more difficult, especially when Tony woke too and tempted him with soft, lazy kisses. After Bucky and Nat's sparring sessions, Tony would occasionally join Bucky in the shower, just to get an opportunity to soothe Bucky's sore muscles and gently trace the already fading bruises. And cooking on Thursdays became a joint effort where Bucky taught Tony recipe after recipe, just for the joy of spending time together.

There were also _new_ routines, coffee being the most notable of them. Never before had Bucky made so much coffee, especially considering the fact that he drank a very small portion of it.

He'd known about Tony's coffee addiction before, of course, but it was only after they got together that Bucky took on the responsibility to provide Tony with some on a regular basis. Rarely did Bucky venture to Tony's workshop without a fresh cup of coffee and, more often than not, a plate of food. While Bucky loved Tony dearly, flaws and all, he had to admit that the man was a disaster when it came to taking care of himself, especially when deadlines loomed or right after an Avengers mission when Tony's need to upgrade the entire team's gear took hold.

Tony's dedication was admirable, but Bucky hated seeing the dark circles under Tony's eyes and the tense line of his shoulders when the stress got too bad. So he did what he could to make Tony feel better.

Like he had done so many times before, Bucky entered the workshop armed with a coffee cup and a plate of sandwiches. Once he had located Tony — bent over Natasha's Widow Bites — he walked over, put the food on the nearest safe surface, and carefully slid his arms around Tony's waist from behind. Tony paused, apparently caught unawares, but then, ever so slowly, began to relax.

"Must you?" Tony grumbled, eyes still on his work.

Bucky grinned and buried his face against Tony's neck, taking a deep breath. He could feel Tony shiver in delight. "Yup."

"Working is difficult with you hanging off of me like this." Tony tried to sound exasperated but Bucky could hear the smile hiding underneath. Besides, Tony was already putting the soldering iron away, possibly to avoid burning either of them, but still.

"I know," Bucky replied smugly, but — to soften the blow — added, "I brought coffee."

Tony sighed and leaned back in Bucky's arms, clearly giving up. "You're lucky I love you."

"Yup."

That earned Bucky a laugh and he couldn't help hugging a little tighter. The smell of Tony's skin, together with oil, engine grease, and that curious hint of coconut, made something within Bucky settle. It smelled like _home_.

"You work too much," he said, kissing Tony's temple.

Tony shifted, resting his head against Bucky's shoulder so that their gazes could meet.

"I work _just_ the right amount."

Bucky smiled, soft and crooked. "Hate to break it to you, doll, but you're wrong." He gently traced the line of Tony's jaw with his thumb, just because he could. He loved the way Tony's eyelashes fluttered, as if the simplest touch from Bucky was enough to make Tony melt.

Tony snorted, eyes half-closed and lazy. "I'll have you know that I am _never_ wrong. I am a genius and—"

Bucky cut him off with a kiss. The angle was awkward and Tony insisted on still trying to talk, even with Bucky's lips against his, which made it an altogether botched kiss.

Bucky loved it.

So did Tony, judging by his smile once they parted. The soft look in his eyes made Bucky's heart squeeze and he just couldn't _believe_ how lucky he was.

"I love you," he said, voice more vulnerable than he had intended. He didn't know what he had done to deserve someone like Tony — to be able to have something like this, even after years as the Winter Soldier — but he was determined to cherish every moment.

Tony turned his head and kissed Bucky's cheek, still smiling. "You are a sap, but I love you too."

Bucky chuckled and gently tugged Tony to his feet. "Take a break. Drink your coffee," he said as Tony turned around to face him.

"You are such a mother hen," Tony informed, but his tone was too fond to be insulting. His hands settled on Bucky's shoulders, one of his thumbs stroking the bare skin on Bucky's neck. "But I do appreciate the coffee."

"You're welcome."

Tony grinned, the glint in his eyes sending a jolt of anticipation down Bucky's spine. " _However_ , I can think of better ways to spend my break."

"Really?" Bucky pulled Tony closer, until they were practically sharing breaths, lips almost touching. "Better than coffee?" he murmured, reveling in the hunger in Tony's eyes.

"I have some ideas, yeah."

Bucky decided that the best reply would be a kiss and, considering his heartfelt response, Tony agreed.

They didn't do a whole lot of talking after that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a huge thank you to the ever so lovely [Vashoth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vashoth) for beta reading! It was apparently so cute that she died somewhere in the middle. I regret nothing.


	3. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt by[KiraStain](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kirastain):** _Silence_
> 
> **Rating/Warnings:** G / None
> 
> **Notes:** I know I said the last one was pure fluff, but this one might just be worse. You have been warned.

 

In general, Tony wasn't a big fan of silences. He liked noisy cities, loud music, and cheerful laughter. He liked to feel _alive_ — to feel his bones hum to the beat of life — and he embraced anything that could distract him from the thoughts constantly churning inside his head. During silences, they rang out so much louder, clamoring for attention.

But sometimes, just sometimes, silences were the best thing ever.

Tony knew he was probably bordering on creepy where he lay, watching Bucky sleep. It wasn't like Tony had _planned_ to — he'd just woken up before Bucky for once. The sun was only just beginning to rise, the room still shrouded in dusky shadows.

Bucky looked peaceful.

He was lying on his stomach, arms crossed under his pillow, his breaths rhythmic and calm. Bucky's dark hair was almost hilariously mussed, a stark contrast against the white sheets.

While Tony _could_ have admired Bucky's strong, broad back or, for that matter, any other part of the frankly unfairly well-defined super soldier, his gaze lingered on Bucky's face. Tony was completely captivated by the way Bucky's eyelashes fanned against his cheekbones and just how soft he looked in the dull light of dawn. All the sharp angles and worried creases were erased, leaving Bucky looking disarmingly young, not to mention breathtakingly beautiful.

Metal fingertips were peeking out from under Bucky's pillow and Tony couldn't help reaching out to touch them. He knew Bucky couldn't quite feel it — not like he would if it had been his flesh hand — and that might have been why Tony dared to do it in the first place.

This thing between them was still new and so utterly terrifying that Tony often found himself holding his breath, just waiting for the day Bucky would wake up and realize his mistake. Sooner or later, Bucky would understand that Tony wasn't worth all this effort. But, until then, Tony had promised himself to enjoy it while he could. He would treasure every single moment Bucky gave him, even the silent ones.

This particular one was actually quite nice, with Tony too busy staring stupidly at his boyfriend to worry about the silence. He wanted the silence, in fact, because that meant he could listen to Bucky's soft breaths and just cherish the perfection of the moment all the better.

Bucky was _beautiful_.

The thought had barely crossed Tony's mind before there was a slight pause in Bucky's breathing patterns, followed by a change in rhythm that meant Bucky was waking up. Tony was almost disappointed to have this calm, quiet little moment come to an end, but only until Bucky's eyes actually opened, his gaze finding Tony's. A slow, fond smile spread on Bucky's lips — as if he was looking at something incredibly dear to him — but said nothing. Neither did Tony.

The room was silent, the sun slowly beginning to emerge, and Tony wasn't sure if he had ever felt this peaceful. Perhaps it was stupid for the both of them to just be lying there, staring at each other; Tony had never considered himself as someone who would appreciate a moment like this. Strangely enough, he did. He loved it.

Bucky's eyes were half-closed, his gaze warm and relaxed. He looked so happy and his smile was enough to make Tony's heart beat just a little bit faster.

The silence between them didn't feel like the ones that Tony tried his best to avoid. There was no suffocating memories or worries about the future. For now, right then and there, the only thing he could think about was Bucky's smile and the love in his gaze.

Bucky shifted, reaching out to gently stroke Tony's cheek, the touch to soft it sent a shiver down Tony's spine. When Bucky's fingertips reached the corner of Tony's mouth, he caught Bucky's hand in his and kissed his knuckles, just because he could. Bucky kept smiling.

Their fingers entwined and Tony shut his eyes, reveling in the closeness. He suspected that Bucky did as well, considering that he made no attempts to get out of bed. Tony could feel the sun rise, his skin warming under its rays, but he didn't open his eyes. Both he and Bucky stayed right where they were, quietly enjoying each other's company.

During times like these, Tony didn't mind the silence at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Vashoth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vashoth) was kind enough to beta (at the risk of her own life — fluff is lethal) and thank you so much for the lovely prompt, Kira! <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Zenith of My Love for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196227) by [Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu)




End file.
